Happy New Year
by dawn341
Summary: First season story. New Year's Eve leads to reflections


Happy New Year by Dawn Cunningham

Disclaimers:

Duncan, Richie, and Tessa belong to Rysher. I'm just borrowing them and not getting paid for it.

Do not post or publish this story anywhere else, without my express permission. Feel free to share it with others as long as the disclaimers remain intact.

Author's Notes:

This was a Christmas present for my friends Melanie, Judy and Sue. As such, it hasn't been beta read. Any mistakes are mine.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL *

Happy New Year by Dawn Cunningham

"A tuxedo? You must by joking!" Richie Ryan stared at the pair sitting across the table from him as if they'd lost their mind. "No way!"

"It will be fun," Tessa Noel replied. "And it won't hurt you to dress up."

"Fun, yeah, right. Lots of stuffed shirts walking around talking about their investments and their latest trip to Europe. I'll pass."

"We're not like that, are we?" Duncan MacLeod asked. When Richie shook his head, he continued, "Then don't assume everyone else will be, either."

"Richie, we want to celebrate New Year's Eve with you," Tessa explained again. "This is a tradition. We always go out dining and dancing on New Year's Eve."

"We can do that without going to some ritzy yacht club," Richie protested. "I'm not wearing a tuxedo!"

"You can't go if you don't wear one," Duncan explained.

"Fine, then I won't go."

"But, Richie," Tessa protested. "It won't be the same without you."

"Wrong. It *will* be the same. You said this was a tradition-you and Mac going out together-not the three of us. I think you should go by yourself. After all, three's a crowd."

"Will you go if you can bring a date?" Duncan asked.

Richie shook his head. "I don't know who I'd ask. Especially to something this ritzy." Somehow, he couldn't picture any of his old friends being comfortable at a yacht club. In fact, he'd probably be so paranoid that either he or his date would do something wrong and embarrass Duncan and Tessa that he'd have a miserable time.

"I don't want to leave you at home by yourself," Tessa said.

"No problem," Richie replied. "I've been invited to a party by some of my old friends. I'll hang out with them."

Duncan frowned at him. "What kind of party? You're not old enough to drink-remember?"

Richie sighed. "How could I forget? I promise-even if there is booze there, I won't have any of it."

"I still don't like it," Tessa said.

"My mind's made up," Richie insisted. "I want you guys to go out and have a good time. I'll do the same with my friends."

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL *

Richie finished combing his hair before stepping back to check himself out in the mirror. He looked pretty darn good, in his opinion. Tessa and Duncan had given him the outfit for Christmas. The blue shirt looked really good with the black jeans, and the leather boots added the final touch.

Grabbing his coat, he headed out to the living room. Duncan was already there, dressed in his tuxedo. "Looking good, Mac," Richie said with a grin. "You don't even look like a penguin."

"Thanks, I think," Duncan replied. "You look good, too."

"Thanks to you and Tessa," Richie said. "Speaking of which, where is she? Aren't you going to be late?"

"No we're not," Tessa said as she walked into the room.

Richie felt his mouth drop open. "Wow!" he managed to say as he took in the vision standing in front of him.

Tessa was wearing a full length, form-fitting black dress with long sleeves. The neckline plunged down lower than anything he'd ever seen her wear. Covered with sequins, it seemed to sparkle in the light. A diamond necklace showed off her long neck-emphasized by the fact that she had her hair piled on top of her head. When she twirled around for his approval, he almost choked. The dress had a long slit up one side that displayed a great deal of her shapely legs.

Duncan placed one finger under Richie's chin and gently closed his mouth. "She's taken, Richie," he said with a smile.

"Wow!" Richie said again.

"You like?" Tessa asked, smiling at the teenager.

"Wow!"

"I'd take that as a yes," Duncan replied. "We'd better go." He retrieved an evening wrap from the couch and slipped it around Tessa's shoulders. "Have fun tonight, Richie, and remember-"

"No drinking. I've got it, Mac," Richie snapped back.

"I was going to say drive carefully. There's always plenty of idiots who have too much to drink, then decide to drive."

"I'll be careful," Richie said, somewhat ashamed at his outburst.

Duncan looked at him for a moment, then said, "And no drinking!" A broad grin filled the Highlander's face.

"Mac!" Richie struggled to keep the smile from his face. He really should be mad at all the reminders, but he knew the Scot only did it out of concern. It gave him a warm feeling to know someone cared enough to worry.

"We'll see you in the morning," Tessa said as she kissed his cheek. She lightly rubbed at the lipstick mark before adding, "Have fun."

"You too. Oh, and Mac..."

"Yes?" Duncan asked.

"Drive carefully." With a saucy grin, Richie headed for the back door.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL *

Richie looked around the dimly-lit, smoke-filled room and wondered what he was doing there. He knew quite a few people here, but he felt like an outsider. Half of the crowd were well on their way to being drunk-or high. He doubted they would even be conscious when midnight came. He didn't remember that happening last year, but maybe that was because he had been drinking then.

This year, however, he'd made a promise to Duncan. Richie had already taken quite a bit of flak about his refusal to indulge. It didn't help that others younger than him were drinking.

"Hey, Rich!" Billy Meyers-an old friend from school-greeted him, his voice slightly slurred. "Have a beer!"

"Thanks," Richie said, "but I'm not drinking tonight."

"C'mon, one won't hurt."

For a moment, Richie was tempted, but then he remembered his promise. He really didn't want to tick off Duncan and Tessa. He didn't want to risk getting kicked out. Moving in with them had been the best thing that ever happened to him. He had a job, all the food he could eat, a warm place to sleep, and spending money. There wasn't any need to steal anymore. "No, thanks."

"You're turning into a wet blanket, Ryan," Billy sneered before moving away.

Richie looked around the room again, then quietly slipped out. He was home before the new year started. Fetching a soda from the refrigerator, he plopped down on the living room couch. He didn't bother turning on any lights-the darkness suited his mood.

When the clock struck midnight, Richie finished off his soft drink. Holding the empty can up, he said, "Happy New Year," to himself. The bitterness in his tone seemed to echo through the empty room.

Richie was still sitting there an hour later when Duncan and Tessa got home.

"Richie! Why are you sitting out here in the dark?" Tessa asked, concern evident in her tone. "Are you sick? Did something go wrong tonight?"

"I'm fine," Richie replied. "I've just been sitting here and I wasn't paying any attention to the time. I guess I'll go to bed." He stood up and headed for his room.

Duncan and Tessa exchanged looks before she announced, "I'll talk to him." She went over and knocked on Richie's bedroom door. "Richie? It's Tessa-can I come in?"

"Sure," came Richie's muffled reply.

Tessa entered the room. Richie was sprawled across the bed, still dressed. "What's wrong, Richie? I know something is bothering you."

Richie sighed and sat up. "It's no big deal."

Tessa sat down next to him. "I think, maybe, it is a big deal. Why don't you start the new year out right by telling me what it is?"

Richie sighed again. "It's just... well... tonight didn't go the way I thought it would."

"How so?"

"For starters, I thought my friends would be happy for me. I mean, look where I am now! Instead, they seemed jealous. I wasn't one of them anymore-I didn't fit in. Just like I don't fit into your world either. Look at you, Tessa, you're all dressed up and you don't think it's odd. I don't know where I belong anymore!"

Tessa wanted to cry at the pain the filled Richie's voice. She had to find the right words. "You belong here with us," she said. "I know it's only been a few months, but it seems like it's been much longer than that."

"Yeah, I can really make time drag," Richie said bitterly. "I suppose I've worn out my welcome here."

"That's not what I mean," Tessa said. "I meant that it seems like you've always been here-I feel like you're an old friend. You just seemed to fit right in."

"That's not true," Richie said. "I don't fit in here. I haven't been to Europe. I don't know art and I can't tell an antique from a piece of junk."

"Richie, those are all things you can learn," Tessa insisted. "Duncan and I weren't born knowing those things. You can learn them, too. It just takes a little time."

Richie shook his head. "I could spend years studying and still not have your class. I'm a nobody!"

"That's not true! Richie, you have got to stop putting yourself down that way!" Tessa paused as she searched for the words she wanted. "If you keep thinking of yourself that way, don't be surprised when others think of you that way, too. Now, I *know* better, so I can see you the way you are. You're bright, intelligent, hard-working, and very, very charming when you want to be."

A pleased smile briefly crossed Richie's face, but he quickly hid it. "Boy, have I got you snowed!" he quipped.

"Is that good or bad?" she asked. Even after all these years in America, she still struggled with some of Richie's phrases.

"Geez, Tessa." Richie rolled his eyes. "You've got to get with the program! It means I have you totally fooled."

The Frenchwoman reached out and tweaked his chin. "You just think you do, Richie, but I know you better than you realize. In many ways, you and I have much in common."

Richie turned startled eyes toward her. "How so?"

"When I first came here with Duncan, I felt like I would never fit in. I had a hard time with the language-and I thought I spoke good English! There were different customs and practices that I knew nothing about. It took a while, but now this is my home. I was hoping that you would come to see this place as your home, too."

Richie stared down at his feet and mumbled something.

"What was that?" she asked.

Richie's face turned pink. "I was afraid to think of this as home," he admitted finally. "I thought you and Mac would get tired of me and kick me out. Or else I'd screw up and get thrown out. It's happened before."

"Not here it hasn't," Tessa said, scowling at the teenager. "This *is* your home. When you leave, it will be because you want to leave. Understand?"

Richie nodded. "Does this mean I can stay out all night and sleep in late and not help in the shop? After all, it's my home, too." He gave her a hopeful look.

"As long as you don't mind being having your driving and telephone privileges revoked," Tessa replied. "And of course, no work, no pay. It's your choice." "Oh, well." Richie gave her an unrepentant grin. "I didn't think you'd go for it."

"How about I make you some resolutions for the new year," Tessa suggested.

"Like what?" A suspicious look crossed his face.

"How about 'I will not put myself down'?"

"I can live with that."

"'I will start thinking of this as my home'."

Richie nodded. "Okay."

Tessa looked around the room. "'I will keep my room clean'."

"All... Wait a minute! That's not fair, Tessa!"

"Well, I figured it was worth trying," she teased him. "Do you feel like you belong somewhere now?"

Richie nodded again. "Yeah, I do. Thanks, Tessa. It's nice to have a home."

"Hear, hear," Duncan said from the doorway and Tessa wondered how much he had heard. In one hand he held a champagne bottle and, in the other, he had three glasses. "I think that calls for a toast." He came into the room and handed the glasses to Richie and Tessa.

"Ummm... Mac... I thought I wasn't allowed to drink," Richie said.

"There's always exceptions to every rule. We need to bring in the new year right," Duncan replied as he poured the champagne. "To the new year," he added as he clinked his glass against Richie's, then Tessa's.

They joined him in the toast, touching glasses together before sipping the wine.

"And next year, you'll come with us to celebrate," Tessa insisted. "Tuxedo and all."

"I'll look like a waiter," Richie grumbled. "Everyone will expect me to be serving drinks and dinner."

"Now, Richie, remember your resolution."

"Right. Okay," he paused as he thought about it. Then his face lit up. "I'll look like James Bond and all the women will fall madly in love with me!"

Tessa laughed, then leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Somehow, I don't think I'll be surprised when that happens. It's time for bed now. Goodnight, Richie."

"Night Tessa. Mac." Richie waited until the couple had left before getting ready for bed. He had a good feeling about this year.

Things were going to be different.

The end.


End file.
